The present invention relates to a device for applying controlled mechanical forces to test specimens, particularly biological test specimens, such as living tissue growing in cultures and biocompatible materials intended for use in a biological environment, such as suture materials, materials for implants, etc. More particularly the invention relates to an arrangement for accurately manipulating a specimen, accurately measuring mechanical forces that it applies, and for accurately measuring the specimen's size and/or growth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,683 (hereinafter "the '683 patent") to Lintilhac et al., is incorporated herein by reference. The '683 patent discloses a sterilizable device having a forcing frame with specimen interface members to contact and apply forces to a biological specimen. The interface members can be gradually and accurately adjusted toward and away from each other in order to provide a direct mechanical force to living tissue disposed between the members. The application of the mechanical forces to living tissue in the device disclosed in the '683 patent permits the study of effect of forces on living tissue, cell structure and cell division. For both biological compatible materials, it can simulate pressures of surrounding tissues existing in the specimen's natural environment.